Delightful
by radical90
Summary: Dean's impatience leads him to track down Parvati when she runs late for their date. What he finds shocks him, and they're pulled into an afternoon of passion. Note: I do not own, just obsess over, Harry Potter or any characters thereof. For MUTURE readers only; graphic sex scenes and language.


Dean paced back and forth in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where the fuck is she?" he grumbled impatiently. He'd been waiting on Parvati for nearly an hour. They had plans for a picnic down by the lake. Seamus and the 5th year girl from Ravenclaw he invited were probably done eating by now.

Harry and Ron sat at the nearest table, a chess board between them. Both boys had stopped their game to watch Dean pout and talk to himself.

"He's gone off his rocker, ain't he?" chuckled Ron.

Dean seemed to have overheard and he whipped around.

"And what the hell are you laughing at, ginger?"

"Come off it, mate. I was just kidding," huffed Ron.

"I'm about tired of waiting for her all the time. Women! Why the bloody hell can't they get ready for ANYTHING in a reasonable amount of time?" He paused. Dean stalked across the room and studied the staircase to the girls dormitories carefully. After a moment of thought he stated, "I'm going up."

Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow at the notion.

"And just how do you plan on getting up there? You trading your dick out for a pussy, then?" sniped Ron, still hurt from the 'ginger' remark.

Dean's middle finger came up at Ron, and he winked in the other boy's direction. He backed away from the staircase a good ten feet, then took off at a dead run. He cleared the first five or six steps then ran up as quick as he could. Suddenly, the stairs flattened into a slide. He was expecting the transformation and he jumped up into the air. His arms and legs flew out to the sides and he caught himself with one foot and one hand on each wall, like a ninja. He spider walked up the remaining eight feet up the flight of stairs. When he made the landing, he turned and looked down at the two boys who were staring, slack jawed, at the amazing feat of acrobatics he had just performed. He waved triumphantly at Harry and Ron the trotted backwards.

Dean whipped around and looked for the 7th year girls' dorm. It was a Saturday afternoon, so the dorms were completely empty.

As he approached Parvati's dorm, he could hear something through the door.

It sounded like.. could she be..._Moaning?_

He stood there for a moment a torn man. Does he play the gentleman and go back downstairs to wait, or does he appease his curiosity and look in?

Well, he is a man after all.

He crept to the door and knelt down in front of the knob. He peered through the keyhole and his jaw dropped.

Parvati's bed was directly across from the door. She was laying on the bed, naked, with her legs spread wide. Her black hair was matted to her face with sweat and her fingers spun small circles around her womanhood.

Dean groaned involuntarily. He could feel his erection straining for freedom against his slacks. Thank God for loose robes at a time like this.

He carefully reached his hand to the door knob. He slowly twisted the knob and... Nothing. It was locked.

"Damn. Alohomora," he whispered. The door unlocked with a small click, and swung inwards before he could catch it. The door banged against the wall.

Dean closed his eyes tight. He was still crouched where the door once protected him from view. He waited.

Nothing happened.

He looked up and Parvati's eyes were still clamped shut, her hand working furiously. Somehow, she had blocked him out.

Dean stood slowly and crept carefully to her bedside. His breathing was ragged now as he watched his girlfriend fondle herself silly.

Without thinking, he reached his hand down to meet hers. As he touched her smooth, dark skin, her eyes flew open in a flurry.

He wasn't sure what happened next, but suddenly he was on the ground.

_Completely paralyzed._

"Well, what do we have here?" Parvati purred. "A peeping Tom?"

Dean was lying flat on his back. His robes had opened in the front and his erection was clearly visible through his khakis. Parvati's eyes locked on Dean's crotch.

"Ohhhh. What is _this_?"

Parvati knelt next to Dean's paralyzed form. Her thin fingers slowly, painstakingly undid the button of his trousers and slid the zipper down. 'Little Dean' sprang forth, standing at full attention.

Parvati stared at Dean's cock for a moment.

"Wow," she breathed. She leaned forward, her lips just centimeters away from the head of his dick. "Is this what you want?"

She licked her pouty lips as she bent closer to him. Her lips brushed the tip. She kissed down the shaft. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine. She licked the tip once. Twice. Then she took his whole member into her mouth all at once.

Dean moaned silently, his vocal cords frozen as well.

Parvati's hand gripped his shaft and started working up and down. She moistened the head of his dick with her tongue, then blew softly across it. Her fingers ruffled the soft curls of his pubic hair, then traced a line down beside his member and down to his balls. She massaged his balls with one hand while she stroked his cock with the other.

Then, she moistened a finger in her mouth. Her lowered her hand and pressed her wet finger into Dean's anus. He'd never felt so violated, yet turned on, in his whole life. The feeling was unimaginable, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his body. Her mouth returned to his cock and she pumped her head up and down as she slowly fingered his ass.

Parvati could sense his approaching orgasm, and she stopped suddenly.

"Can you be a good boy and do as your told?" she purred.

Dean tried as hard as he could to nod, but it was no use.

With a wave of her wand, she lifted the jinx. Dean slowly and shakily got to his feet. He stood, mouth agape at the girl he thought he knew.

"What? A girl can't have fu-"

Before she could finish the sentence, he had covered her mouth with his. His hands entangled themselves into her hair as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

She struggled for a fleeting moment, then gave in to the passion.

Dean's hands roamed all over her body. He cupped her breast with one hand, teasing the nipple into a hard little bud. The other hand crept to her groin. His fingers worked their way in, caressing her clit softly. She moaned into his mouth and he felt her body turn to jelly in his arms. He walked her backwards and laid her on the bed.

Parvati lay on her back as Dean's head swooped between her open legs. He licked from bottom to top one drawn out motion. She bucked beneath him, but he held her legs wide. His tongue danced across her clit, then dipped into her sweet cunt. He lapped up her juices as if he hadn't drank for years.

"Dean! I need you now!" she screeched.

He needed no further permission. He ripped off his robes and shirt. He shook of his shoes and pants. He pressed his hard body against hers, where the lay chest to chest.

The tip of his manhood pressed into her cunt. They both gasped at the fulfilling tightness. He thrust slowly, back and forth, picking up the pace.

Dean raised up and positioned her legs onto his right shoulder. He held her thighs tightly and pounded into her, over and over.

Parvati arched her back and his hand grasped her breast, fondling and pulling in time with his thrusts. She gasped and moaned loudly, her body squirming beneath him.

He spread her legs wide, watching himself enter her in smooth strokes. The fingers of his left hand spread her folds wide so he could have a better look. Then his index and middle fingers pressed gently on her button like clit. Her nails dug into his thighs as she swayed her hips in time with his movements.

It was all he could take, he had to release.

"Where do you want it?" he begged.

"Please! On my face! Oh, God, Dean!" she gasped.

He pulled out of her and stood up quickly. He grabbed her hair, pulling her up with him. He jerked his cock only twice, then exploded. Hot seed shot onto Parvati's chin and cheeks. She opened her mouth as the second wave came crashing over Dean and he shot more of his load. She leaned in and took his sensitive member into her mouth, cleaning him.

Spent, he fell back onto the pillows.

"Did you finish?" he panted.

"I will," she said. She climbed up onto Dean's face, planting her pussy right over his mouth. His tongue automatically darted out and caressed her with feather like pressure. He sucked on the hood of her clit, teasing with his teeth every now and again. He slid one finger up inside her. Then, thinking back, he inserted one more finger into her ass. She moaned loudly in appreciation. She rocked her hips back and forth on his face as she felt her orgasm near. With one final flick of his tongue, she was sent toppling over the edge. The waves of her orgasm completely overwhelmed her and she slid off Deans face in a crumpled heap.

They laid there for another hour or so, sometimes in blissful silence, others chatting freely. Dean's fingers idly played with her her long black hair.

Finally, they got up and dressed. Their hands intertwined as they descended the staircase.

Harry and Ron were still in the common room. Seamus had returned and was sitting at a table with Fred, George, and Lee. Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny sat in a huddled gossip frenzy.

The room went quiet when the pair entered the room.

"FINALLY! Now we can get some peace around here!" one of the twins cried out.

The room broke into applause and laughter.

"That was some show you put on. Well done!" Seamus beamed, nudging Dean in the ribs.

Lavender linked her arm with Parvati's and tried to lead her away to a group of awaiting females who were desperate for details.

Dean pulled Parvati's other arm.

"Where do you think you're going, miss? I believe we still have a date to go on."

Parvati giggled and pushed Lavender away. They swept through the portrait and were gone.

The common room continued its party without them.

Harry sat at the table, staring across the room at Ginny, and pouted, "I'm never getting laid!"

"Oi!" Ron started. But when he caught a glance at Hermione, he settled back down. "It's alright, mate. Neither am I."

"Another Butterbeer, then?"

"Got any firewhiskey?"

The pair clinked glasses, chuckled at themselves and went off to join the rest of the party.

* * *

A/N: I know, i _know__! _This doesn't quite match up with how the books ended. But just _imagine_ for the sake of this story line that the war didn't happen quite yet and the twins & lee came back to the Gryffindor Common Room... for like... a visit or something! lol. I was up VERY late scribbling this without thinking too much ;) hope you enjoyed my little tale. don't forget to review! i appreciate any feedback so i can improve my writing skills. thank you & goodnight!


End file.
